The present invention is directed to a sanitary spray device adapted to be mounted in a toilet and having a rotatable nozzle means for washing the private portions of a human body and more specifically to a spray nozzle having separate sets of water ejection holes for washing the anal portion and the genital portion respectively through which the water may be selectively ejected.
A sanitary spray device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,325 wherein the nozzle means is in the form of a single pipe with the interior of the pipe being divided by a longitudinal partition wall into a first flow passage connected to first water ejection hole means and a second flow passage connected to second water ejection hole means. In order to assure fluid tight separation between the first flow passage and the second flow passage the partition wall must be formed integrally with the pipe. However, such a construction is very difficult to achieve in a hollow pipe.